


A Vanilla-Frosted Birthday

by ptw30



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluffity Fluff Fluff, M/M, PreschoolTeacherKuroko!, cop!aomine, happy birthday aomine!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine gets some help from an ex while helping to deliver a baby in a subway car—on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vanilla-Frosted Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Aomine! And I’m sorry the title sounds more…exciting than the story actually is. Special thanks to Eprime for editing!

“Okay, okay. Just breathe. Come on, woman. You took those classes, didn’t you? Ow!” Daiki lifted his head from between the woman’s spread legs and glared at her. “I’m trying to help you here!”

The sweaty and breathless woman looked exhausted, lying back upon the subway bench, but she managed to glare. “Huhhh…Didn’t you take those classes...hngh,” she grunted between every few words, “where they teach you how to deliver a baby on a packed and… stopped subway?”

Daiki laid his hands upon the woman’s knees. “Look, lady, this morning I woke up to find my bathroom clogged by my roommate, and since he was called way to a fire, he didn’t get to make me breakfast either. So I had to grab a doughnut on the way to the station, and some douche ate all the chocolate-glazed. So I had to settle for vanilla-frosted, which reminded way too much of my ex-fiancée who left me three years ago—”

The woman groaned. “…I can’t imagine why.”

“Hey! You want this baby out or what?”

“Huhh…huhh…I don’t think…nghh…huhh…that’s your call.” She screamed then, loud and shrieking, gripping the handles on the top of the seats on either side. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Daiki cringed as he glanced down between the woman’s legs again. “How is this natural?”

“I want a different cop!”

“Aomine-san may not be the most affable of people,” a new voice interjected, to which Daiki jerked upwards. 

“Oi!”

“—but he is one of Tokyo’s finest,” the person finished, using water from a bottle to saturate a T-shirt before dabbing the woman’s face. He knelt upon one of the adjacent seats and offered the woman his hand. “You and your baby are safe in Aomine-san’s hands.”

The trembling woman winced, taking his offered hand, and muttered through clenched teeth, “Who are you?”

“Tetsu,” Daiki breathed. 

Tetsu smiled a gentle grin, which he maintained even after the woman scrunched his tiny hand. “Kuroko Tetsuya. The ex-fiancée. But Aomine-san and I parted because of his complete disregard for anyone who is not Aomine-san, not because of his expert investigation and peacekeeping skills.”

Daiki narrowed his eyes. “That sounded like sarcasm.”

“Did it?” Kuroko might not have looked like he was laughing, but he was. Daiki could tell. 

The woman screamed again, and Tetsu brushed back her sodden hair from her face when his free and seemingly unbroken hand. “You are doing wonderfully,” he praised, managing a wincing smile. “It’s almost time to meet your baby.”

“Hngh…huhhh…s-should I push?”

“Not yet. You’re not quite dilated enough.” Daiki rubbed her knee absentmindedly but looked directly at his ex-fiancée. “Tetsu, what are you doing here? I thought you went to the States.”

Tetsu’s voice remained soft, as if he was talking to a young child, as he focused upon the breathless woman. “I did, but then I came back about three weeks ago. I’ve been staying at Taiga-kun’s place until I get my own.”

“Oh.” Daiki glanced away before his eyes widened. “Taiga’s my roommate! You’ve been bunking at our place?”

“You probably haven’t realized it because of my weak—”

“Not to me, you idiot! I notice you!”

“Hmm. Then I guess I should scold you for being rude. You should have offered me some of your ramen yesterday.”

Daiki choked. Had Tetsu been in his apartment all this time and he not notice? Was he really that oblivious? And if so, why hadn’t Taiga said anything? 

“You always eat ramen on Thursdays.” Tetsu was laughing at him again, the little bastard. “I’m staying with Shin-kun and Kazu-kun.”

“Oh.” 

“But I have seen Taiga-kun a few times, and I asked him not to tell you. My apologies, Aomine-san.”

“What? Why—”

But his urgent questions drowned the woman’s pain-filled shriek, and he made sure his gloves were on tight before situating himself further between her legs. “All right. It’s almost time. Start those breathing exercises, and when I tell you to push, push.”

The woman nodded swiftly and with Tetsu’s help, began breathing in intervals. 

“You and I didn’t split on good terms, Aomine-san,” he said between breaths, still smiling like an idiot at the woman. “I wasn’t sure you’d want to see me.”

“Tetsu—” Aomine didn’t glance from the woman’s lower region. “—you were my fiancée. We were together more than ten years, and you left me without even telling me why.” He murmured, almost as an afterthought. “I always want to see you.”

That tore Tetsu’s glare from the woman, but Daiki couldn’t turn to see his expression. And oh how he wanted to know how Tetsu looked right then. 

“I told you why I left. You just never listen.”

A strained groan barely sounded over their conversation. “…Boys…”

“If you would have told me, I wouldn’t have been devastated when you left. I would have changed and found you and won you back.”

“Then why didn’t you talk to me when you came to L.A.?”

Now Daiki looked up from the woman’s contracting body, shock numbing his face. “You—You saw me?”

“Yes.” Tetsu’s eyes shimmered, but the tears didn’t touch his flushed face. “I was on the playground with the children, and you just stood and watched. And then you walked away.”

“Huhhh…hgnh…huhhh…”

“Because—you looked happy.” Daiki pushed the woman’s legs wider. “Who was I to take you from that? You always said I was selfish and didn’t think. So I thought this time, and…I thought you would be better off without me.”

“You thought _wrong_.” Tetsu came closer to him, though he never let go of the woman’s hand. He brushed his free fingers along Daiki’s clammy cheek and drew him close. “I left because you wouldn’t talk to me. You shut me out. I wanted to know what was wrong, and you wouldn’t tell me. I didn’t know what to do.”

An extremely loud pained shout drew both Daiki’s and Tetsu’s gazes; the woman looked at them with narrowed eyes and a horrible grimace. Daiki had been on the end of enough of those from his own mother that it didn’t faze him, and he nudged Tetsu’s hand with own gloved one. 

“I was helping on a yakuza investigation.” This close, Tetsu smelled like vanilla and spearmint, of long nights and lazy morning. “They killed one of my superior’s wives.”

“I remember that,” Tetsu said solemnly. 

“I couldn’t—I wasn’t sure—All I kept thinking was that one day, that could be you.” The rest came out in a broken utterance, like a severed part of Daiki’s soul spoke for him. “I didn’t want you to leave, but I was afraid to ask you to stay. But then once you were gone…”

“I know.” Tetsu tilted up Daiki’s hat to press their foreheads together. “I missed you, too.”

“Tetsu…”

“AHHHHH! Boys! I’m sorry to break this up, but I’m having a baby! Can you have your make-up sex after I shove a kid out of my canal?”

“Right.” Daiki looked up at Tetsu’s tearstained face and leaned forward, claiming those lips in a heated and longing embrace, one he placed everything he’d felt the last three years into, and Tetsu returned it with the same flare and warmth. They broke when the woman screamed again.

“I have to go bring life into this world,” Daiki murmured against Tetsu’s now swollen lips, “so do you mind if we pick this back up later?”

Tetsu put his hat in place and pecked his lips again. “Someone brought you into the world today. You might as well return the favor.” 

Daiki’s eyes widened. 

“I would never forget your birthday, Daiki-kun,” Tetsu scolded. “I even brought you a present.”

After the glowing mother held her new baby girl and the subway began to move again, Daiki sat upon the stairs of the next station, munching on the first of many chocolate glaze doughnuts Tetsu brought him. But his real present, he believed, was the rings once more upon his and Tetsu’s fingers, and the warmth of his partner pressed against his side. 

The End


End file.
